The Land Before Time
by Melitot Proud Eye
Summary: E' nella selva di Earendil, Terre Imperiture, che Frodo vede Silmarìen per la prima volta. E' un incontro importante, poiché Silmarien, donando la sua bellissima voce, permette a Frodo di rivivere la Guerra dell'Anello PERMANENT HIATUS... sorry!
1. Prologo

**Nota dell'autrice**: salve a tutti! ^^ Due paroline prima che vi buttiate nella lettura… premetto che non possiedo alcun diritto sulle opere di Tolkien. Magari! Se avete dubbi sul contenuto del prologo, beh, l'ho aggiunto perché mi sembrava che donasse più affidabilità alla storia. Qualora non vi piaccia, come non piace a me, la partenza senza ritorno di Frodo per le Terre Imperiture, allora prendetela pure sul serio! Buona lettura! **PROLOGO** Sui racconti perduti 

Dalla trasformazione che cancellò la Terra di Mezzo, rimodellandola per farne un luogo ove soltanto gli uomini potessero vivere, ad oggi sono stati rinvenuti moltissimi racconti. Alcuni di questi racconti narrano vicende precedenti numerosi anni alla Guerra dell'Anello; altri riportano episodi di ciò che seguì.

Pochi, però, tanto esigui da passare come poetiche interpretazioni dell'immaginario popolare, che voleva Bilbo sposato ed i suoi conoscenti tutti felici sino alla fine, cambiano l'_iter_ della storia. I puristi le rifiutano sdegnosamente, senza donare loro alcuna possibilità.

Eppure, chi potrebbe immaginare che la storia tanto conosciuta non ha mai avuto luogo? O meglio, ha avuto luogo… e al contempo no. Ciò che noi conosciamo comunemente dell'Unico e di coloro che si adoperarono per distruggerlo è solo una reminiscenza di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, e che non accadde più quando a Frodo Baggins parve di risvegliarsi da un sogno. Non più nella terra dei Valar: bensì, come se davvero si fosse trattato di uno scherzo del sonno, nella bella, pastorale Contea.

Non si dice che Bilbo Baggins, suo zio, si sia sposato; oppure che Samvise non si sia mai innamorato di Rosie Cotton, o che non abbia accompagnato il Portatore dell'Anello fino ai piedi del Monte Fato.

Io ho trovato la vera versione, dimenticata dai secoli, scritta in un'unica copia e soppiantata dal _vero_ prodotto dell'immaginazione collettiva, cioè la storia che tutti conoscono, vagheggiano, per cui si commuovono. Forse il Libro Azzurro è stato sostituito con sollecitudine dal Libro Rosso (che Frodo e Bilbo vollero stendere ugualmente, in onore della memoria) perché più banale. L'eroe parte debole, ingenuo, cresce e diviene adulto, capace di badare a se stesso, e di amare con sentimento incrollabile. Una storia come tante altre. Dov'è la nobiltà del sacrificio, il coraggio della rinuncia alle persone ed ai luoghi amati?

Eppure, per una volta, la vicenda si è conclusa nel migliore dei modi. Dite pure banale, dite pure prevedibile. Non vi può essere ricordo più felice di questo per coloro che l'hanno vissuto. La sorte non è soltanto infelicità, malinconia. Qualche volta capovolge la sua ricca cornucopia, lasciando che ogni sua benedizione cada sulle teste dei fortunati mortali.

La dolce mano di Elanor, consigliata da Sam, da Gandalf, e dall'affetto che portava allo zio e alla sua splendida sposa, celò il nome di Silmariën e curò l'edizione del Libro Rosso affinché nulla, nessuno potesse turbare la loro felicità. Tale è rimasto.


	2. Canta, Portatore dell'Anello

**Nota dell'autrice:** ok, passiamo senza indugi al primo capitolo. Volevo soltanto premettere che questa storia è centrata su Frodo (perché non si legge mai abbastanza su di lui!); ma ci saranno tutti i personaggi. Farò del mio meglio per restare _in character. _Silmariën sarà stile Mary Sue soltanto qui, era indispensabile (avete mai visto un mezz'elfo che inciampa su una buccia di banana nelle Terre d'Oltremare?) Le frasi in elfica sono nella lingua originale di Tolkien. Nulla d'inventato – sebbene io non possa assicurare l'irreprensibilità della traduzione ^^ 

Enjoy!

Capitolo primo **_Canta, Portatore dell'Anello _****__**

I mîl na gair

I levain rain

Ef falas na halch,

Elph am amon…

Awartho narn tawaren, maetho charu

Hên na gur bell!

Ù-ithron ù-edhel le avcheniathar,

Nan i doll hi avo nà

Thalion, tiro thlûn am dor

-I theyn edrar-

Cair sacant na falas

Nan e ivoren hobas lâv auto...

Suyo dinu a cewi am ael

Narn del ôl

I ngiliath pedar le: avfiri;

a lìn usérë thila

I hîr nurr a belainmen nà awarthannen.

Nan amrûn tella êlen, cormacolindo,

lìn nà anoi.

Così la udì, la prima volta.

La bruma farinosa scorreva giù dalle alture - ancor più pallide della dimora delle Aquile - e si riversava nei boschi che gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo avevano rimpianto durante tutta la loro vita. Eressëa.

Era un luogo meraviglioso. Le fontane sorgevano dai ruscelli, le foglie specchiavano se stesse nel proprio rigoglio. E sempre un canto aleggiava nell'aria.

Quando la nave grigia attraccò, decise di vivere sulle rive del mare. Poi dovette spostarsi verso l'interno, il magnifico, verdeggiante entroterra delle Terre Immortali.

Ma quell'aura cristallina non poteva che mortificare la sua anima. Dimenticare il passato era sovrumano e lui non era nemmeno umano, per dirla tutta. Era un hobbit. Compreso, sì, curato con rispetto, sì. Eppure notato ovunque per la sua diversità. Amava gli elfi e la loro cultura, ma soltanto insieme a Sam si sentiva a proprio agio. E Sam, ricordò Frodo, era talmente distrutto dalla morte di Rosie che per la prima volta non lo seguiva ovunque.

_La nostra gioia appartiene al passato. Sì, al passato, al passato. La dolcezza di vivere non sarà più la stessa nella Contea, per chi ancora della Terza Era sopravvive._ Troppe cose erano cambiate, troppe persone giacevano sotto l'erba fluente, mentre i rami dei platani abbracciavano la radura. Questo, nel momento della partenza…

Sotto le voluminose coperte, le palpebre dalle lunghe ciglia tremarono. E gli occhi sgranarono in un istante, spaventati da un sussurro. Sollevò a sedere il corpo irrigidito, mentre sudore imperlava la fronte; spiò la stanza con la bocca socchiusa, per rendere il fiato meno rumoroso.

Oh espirò, rassicurato. Sono soltanto gli elfi…

Ecco cos'era diventato. Teso. Sospettoso. Spaventato e incapace di deporre lo scudo.

Mentre mormorava tra sé e sé, i vaghi cori si levarono, scesero e tornarono ad innalzarsi nell'aria tersa. Riaprì gli occhi. Eccolo di nuovo.

_Thalion, tiro thl__û__n am dor…_

Pietrificato, Frodo scrutò fuori della finestra. C'era la bruma che aleggiava in mezzo alle radici dei pini, e l'inquietudine tornò per un attimo soltanto, poiché aveva ricordato la folle corsa al traghetto di Buckburgo. 

_Ma questo è elfico. E questa voce così…_

Scosse la testa e scese, socchiudendo le palpebre. Presto strisciò fuori, inconsciamente armato di Pungolo, che tenne a metà lama.

La sua sagoma scomparve, inosservata ai Valar.

S'inerpicò lungo uno scoscendimento erboso, aggrappando energicamente le mani alle zolle. Sorrise. Si sentiva più forte, ecco cosa, più forte nel fisico. Quello era cambiato in meglio.

_La ferita non mi duole più._ _Non duole più, _pensò mentre oltrepassava l'estrema collina._ Forse è guarita… ma intanto a che serve, ormai?_

Raggiunse le cime e scostò i rami di un cespuglio Allora lo investì la brezza salmastra dell'oceano, che il vento spazzava insieme alle scogliere tutte. Frodo dilatò gli occhi.__

_L'oceano… son tornato all'oceano! _Tempo dopo avrebbe ricordato quel momento, e l'avrebbe abbellito forse, e ricordato come segno del destino. Spinse lontano lo sguardo, fin dove esso poteva giungere: trovò soltanto il regolare orizzonte d'acqua; oh, ma non aveva bisogno della vista materiale per vedere. Chiuse gli occhi e, prendendo un profondo sospiro, vide campi, colline, un cielo azzurro come le iridi degli elfi e la porta di una casa._ Il suo ricordo è più struggente di quanto mai potessi pensare._

Oh, Bilbo aveva ragione, Gandalf gemette. Ero ancora innamorato della Contea, quando me ne sono andato.

I cavalloni del mare si gonfiarono di spuma mentre, nelle orecchie appuntite dell'hobbit, si raccoglieva la stessa voce di prima. Proveniva dai recessi del bosco d'Eärendil.

Frodo le donò tutta l'attenzione di cui disponeva, proprio come un giorno le avrebbe donato il suo cuore. Via via che la calotta del firmamento schiariva, le note della ballata lo toccarono. Quella voce! Doveva scoprire… poiché qualcosa vi risiedeva.

Era ciò che lui avrebbe cantato per ricordare con amore la Contea, gli amici, l'infanzia come figlio di Bilbo. Sedette per un attimo su un tronco mozzo, che gli insetti avevano mangiato. _Io e te non siamo poi tanto diversi, _gli disse.

Quanti anni aveva ora? Da quanto aveva accettato d'entrare nella gabbia più splendida di tutte, per seguire il destino dei Portatori? L'arrivo di Samvise si perdeva nel tempo, lontano, privo di caratterizzazione.

_Nan i doll hi avo nà.___

Sollevò il capo. _Ma questa non è un'isola. _S'inoltrò nel bosco, appoggiando il palmo della mano ai tronchi dalla spessa corteccia… senza voltarsi verso il gigante caduto, che dallo squarcio aveva buttato piccole, fresche gemme.

Frodo era perplesso. Ignorava quel sentiero.

Camminò, camminò e camminò per un'eternità. Represse l'amaro sorriso che la parola ispirava, poiché davanti a lui, al limitar della radura, sedeva la creatura più luminosa che avesse mai incontrato.

I gabbiani più intorno alla nave…

L'impronta di un animale

Dalla spiaggia all'erba,

I cigni sulle colline.

Abbandona la favola di legno, dimentica la ferita

Bambino dal cuor di adulto!

Né lo stregone né l'elfo ti comprenderanno,

Ma questa un'isola non è.

Eroe, guarda il blu al di sopra della terra

- Gli alberi di pino si aprono-

La nave ha ormai attraccato,

Eppur dal paradiso di cristallo è ancor permesso uscire…

Segui la piccola scintilla ed ecco il lago.

Favola o sogno

Le stelle ti dicono: non partire!

E la tua inquietudine rifulge.

Il ruscello mormora ed il sentiero dei Valar è deserto

Ma l'ultima stella del mattino, Portatore dell'Anello,

E' tua per sempre.

_Mi aspettava._

La figuretta pronunciò l'ultima parola e sollevò le palpebre – sarebbe stato un gesto seducente, se non avesse emanato purezza. Non disse più nulla. Ne aveva bisogno, forse? Il suo sorriso era il raggio di Eärendil.

Frodo restò a bocca socchiusa. Non era sicuro che quel luogo lo rendesse troppo tranquillo.

Thalion sussurrò la bambina.

Ma era una bambina? Quegli occhi appartenevano davvero ad una bambina?

Avnon thalion, elfchên (Non sono un eroe, figlia degli elfi) si difese Frodo, detestando ciò che la parola rievocava. Lei inarcò le sopracciglia, ridendo tutta scomposta - proprio come avrebbe fatto una bimba. E Frodo vide che nei suoi occhi brillava la luce dell'immortalità.

Elfchên ella riprese, amando il suono della parola.

_La sua voce… _oh, la sua voce era così… non poteva dirlo. Per un attimo rammentò la storia di Beren e Lùthien e di come il giovane guerriero, udendola danzare nel bosco, non poté far altro che gridare: _Tinùviel!_ Usignolo!

Mentre chinava la testa, Frodo scese gli scalini di pietra al limitar della radura. Entrò nell'ansa della collina, senza sapere che quell'incontro era il mutare della vita. C'era un piccolo lago, circondato da edera e cespugli. Al centro della superficie, nido di lucciole, sorgeva una statua.

I grandi occhi dell'hobbit erano in certo qual modo sgomenti mentre si volgeva alla bambina.

_"La nave ha ormai attraccato…"_

Figlia degli elfi.

Lei sedette accanto senza pretendere d'esser imitata. Frodo la seguì presto, però, giacché non trovava corretto che una simile creatura stesse ai suoi piedi… e perché le gambe gli avevano ceduto sotto. L'aveva vista in piedi: la statura non la innalzava oltre la sua spalla. _Che razza d'elfo è?_

Mosse le labbra. La ragazza - sì, ora era una ragazza - gli pose la mano sopra la mano. Incapace di trattenersi, Frodo lanciò uno sguardo al dito mancante. Un brivido lo scosse, ma lei premette la manina con gentile decisione.

Per quale motivo cantate qualcosa di così triste? chiese egli alla fine.

Colui che ascolta la mia voce ascolta ciò che contiene il suo cuore.

Frodo inspirò con uno scatto, sollevando lo sguardo sino ai suoi occhi.

Chi siete? sussurrò.

L'espressione della bambina si colorò di un profondo stupore. Per un istante la luce parve asperdersi, ma subito soffuse di nuovo tutto il lago.

Mio padre scelse per me il nome di Silmariën.

La voce di Frodo uscì a fatica.

_Coronata_… _di puro fulgore_.

Perché non riesci a dimenticare?

Frodo accarezzò l'erba col dorso della mano. L'abito della ragazza vi era sparso come un manto di neve, ma c'era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Solo che non sapeva cosa.

Io non sono un elfo. Non lo sarò mai. Non possiedo il ricordo di una terra prima del tempo, dell'esilio nella Terra di Mezzo.

Silmariën sorrise ancora una volta, facendogli girare la testa.

La tua madrepatria non ti ha rifiutato, Cormacolindo.

L'hobbit volse lo sguardo da un'altra parte, amareggiato.

Eri destinato a questo, eri destinato a divenire Portatore dell'Anello.

Qualcun altro mi disse la stessa cosa.

Aveva ragione implorò Silmariën, pregandolo. Non capisci? Dovevi lasciare le terre che in mezzo stanno, e arrivare qui! Frodo la guardò ancora. Nei suoi grandi occhi si leggeva una storia molto diversa dal viso giovanile e bello. Il sorriso di Silmariën vacillò. Da tanto tempo io attendo… che qualcuno mi parli.

Che cosa volete dire?

Un tempo la mia voce era il canto più amato dai Valar. Ora ricorda solo amarezza e rimpianto.

L'hobbit prese un profondo respiro, senza indagare oltre. Il rimpianto. Non passa giorno ormai in cui non riveda i ruscelli, l'immensità dei campi di granturco della Contea. La porta verde di casa Baggins… E me ne sono andato di mia spontanea volontà.

Per questo all'alba il bosco si apre a te, donandoti la via del mare?

Frodo rimase sbalordito, e non riuscì a nasconderlo.

Gli alberi qui sono molto più di corteccia, radici, foglie.

La nebbia sussultò. Sorgeva il sole.

I canti notturni erano cessati da qualche tempo. Frodo, sentendo di non poter più trattenere i sentimenti, torse le dita snelle.

Sì, e a volte… toccò la stoffa che copriva la spalla. A volte mi sembra che sussurrino: torna indietro! Allora, anche se sono consapevole che non sarà mai possibile, penso… che forse sarei disposto a compier di nuovo il viaggio, pur di rivedere tutto.

Gli occhi di Silmariën scintillarono.

Davvero?

…

Ricordando, saresti disposto a riaffrontare il periglioso cammino come Portatore dell'Unico?

A quel nome, i grandi occhi dell'hobbit si spalancarono. Portò una mano al collo, dove un tempo pendeva la catenella. L'Anello. Per rivedere la Contea avrebbe chiuso una seconda volta le dita intorno al freddo pezzo di metallo? Sapendo ciò che lo aspettava?

E' comprensibile che tu abbia paura. Solo gli incoscienti sono estranei a questo sentimento.

Avrei paura bisbigliò lui, fissandola negli occhi. La stessa paura che una creatura come voi proverebbe al pensiero di perdere la voce…

Il sorriso tranquillo di Silmariën non vacillò più. Ora sapeva che cosa doveva fare.

Una voce così bella può essere tutto, stai pensando, Portatore dell'Anello mormorò. Un tempo nutrivo lo stesso pensiero. Ma c'è qualcosa, una sola cosa, per cui potrei rinunciare a lei per sempre.

Chi era la figlia degli elfi, la figlia dei Valar, con la pelle d'alabastro e gli occhi di colomba?

_Una sola cosa._

Frodo strinse le labbra. _Avanti, dillo. Puoi farlo. Non succederà nulla. _Lo farei. Sì.

Allora Silmariën strinse le sue mani, levandosi con lui. La nebbia intrecciò le proprie volute all'alba, originando un chiarore abbagliante, e lei volse ad esso lo sguardo; poi all'hobbit che le stringeva nervosamente la mano. Era l'ultima volta che il suo sorriso rifletteva tanta grazia. Presto il sole di una terra mortale l'avrebbe smorzato.

Io aspettavo te, Frodo Baggins.

Ma lui non sentiva più niente.


	3. Andata e ritorno

**Nota dell'autrice: **rieccomi ^^. Spero che la storia vi piaccia. Fatemelo sapere!

_Capitolo secondo_ **_Andata e ritorno _**

Fu sotto il sole accecante che riprese conoscenza.

Toccò la fronte sporca di terriccio e sollevò le palpebre, non senza sforzo. Si sentiva malissimo, come se qualcuno - Gandalf magari - avesse usato i suoi poteri magici per farlo allegramente roteare in aria. Abbozzò un sorriso. Hey, era un buon segno. Un sorriso genuino, di quelli che non passavano sulle sue labbra da… probabilmente una vita.

Il bisogno di vomitare acuì e, per non rovinare il buon inizio, Frodo fece forza sulle braccia e si raddrizzò. Si ritrovò alla sommità di una collina. Gli alberi costeggiavano una strada di campagna. Nell'immensa, fiorente vallata, davanti a due occhi sbigottiti, il vento pettinava un puzzle di campi ben conosciuto.

Barcollò. Soltanto da seduto poté accettare ciò che vedeva.

Non poté che provare un'ondata d'inquietudine. Era impazzito, aveva visioni? Come aveva fatto a lasciare Eressëa? Ricordava d'essere uscito prima dell'alba, di aver raggiunto il mare… era forse salpato in segreto? Era caduto dalla scogliera, lasciando che le onde lo trasportassero alla Terra di Mezzo? Ma cadere in acqua o salpare lo avrebbe condotto ai Porti Grigi, oppure alle falde delle montagne. Non sul tetto di Casa Baggins.

E non stava sognando – pinzò il braccio destro con forza, aspirando aspramente l'aria per la fitta – no, ne era sicuro. E vedeva la bella Contea, l'amata conca di Hobbiville.

Scattò in piedi, accorgendosi a malapena di indossare abiti di foggia hobbit, i suoi vecchi abiti. Nelle ombre gli pareva di scorgere movimenti, e le sue orecchie rimandavano ricordo di strida disumane.

Che diavolo succedeva?! Non capiva più niente! La sua mente fu divisa, per un attimo, fra le immagini delle Terre Imperiture (davanti gli comparve un volto) e quelle del giorno precedente vissuto nella Contea. Premette i palmi contro le tempie. Era quasi come se… come se il tempo fosse…

Prese la fronte in una mano, scotendo la testa. Percepiva l'inizio di un'emicrania devastante.

Frodo? chiamò una voce da sotto. Frodo?

L'hobbit diede in un altro scatto. Si avviò lentamente al ciglio della collina, dove era incassata la porta dell'abitazione. Fu solo quando vide la sagoma dello zio, lo zio ancora giovanile, energico, che credette fino in fondo alla propria vista. Bilbo sorrise.

Frodo, cosa ci fai lì addormentato? Avanti, ragazzo, aiutami ad organizzare le ultime cose di questa benedetta festa: mi sta rubando più anni del tempo stesso! disse. Credendo di essere seguito, scese alla piana.

Sfinito, Frodo lasciò che le gambe gli cedessero sotto definitivamente. Non gli era sfuggita l'occhiata _consapevole _di Bilbo.

Sottile, come in passato, la paura tornò a scorrere sotto la sua pelle. Il suo corpo era integro, certo, _ancora _integro… ma l'Anello esisteva!

_Eppure…_ volse il bel viso alla valle, dove i compaesani lavoravano i campi, chiacchieravano spensierati per le vie sterrate e rincorrevano i bambini. I polmoni gli si riempirono d'emozione. Ciò che contava, ciò che più contava erano l'erba, la gente, l'aria della Contea! Un corpo, una mente sani.

Sorrise.

_Sono a casa._

Discese a ritroso la piccola scarpata e si ritrovò davanti alla casa. La splendida casa che aveva lasciato a Sam, andandosene… e ora?

Entrato, osservò con meraviglia il soffitto, le mappe e i quadri sulle pareti. Sostò per qualche minuto davanti al ritratto dei genitori di Bilbo, sorridendo in modo enigmatico.

Avreste mai immaginato cosa sarebbe capitato un giorno a vostro figlio? Mh, forse tu sì, Belladonna. Sangue Tuc. Scommetto che avevi sognato un'avventura mozzafiato per Bilbo; e l'ha avuta. E anch'io, sebbene la conclusione sia stata un po' diversa.

Nel momento stesso in cui pronunciava quelle parole si rese conto della loro stranezza. _Ma che avventura ho avuto io? Non sono mai partito! Dovrei… dovrei farlo fra poco…_

L'aria divenne pesante. Frodo volse la schiena ai ritratti e fissò la scrivania dello zio, camminando con cautela in quella direzione. Presentimento. Sapeva che cosa vi avrebbe trovato.

_E' inusuale che Bilbo si separi dall'Anello. _Tese lentamente la mano verso l'oggetto. Essa cominciò a vacillare. _Forse sta cercando di limitarne l'influenza? _Stava per toccarlo, ma avvertì un tremendo calore; rivide l'Occhio e si ritrasse. Non fu difficile raggiungere la parete opposta.

_No, no! Non voglio mai più avere a che fare con te! Un altro ti distruggerà… e se ciò che ricordo è vero, se un tempo… chissà quando, chissà come… oh, che confusione… in ogni caso, non invidio… chi lo dovrà fare._

Un clangore inusitato lo spaventò e scansò velocemente le gambe, evitando per un pelo di esser travolto dalla furia di Bilbo.

Basta, ho detto! Non vogliamo più zingari, fratelli o discendenti misteriosamente perduti! esclamò quello, irrompendo in casa, sbattendo la porta e afferrando un secchio d'acqua che sembrava aspettar lì apposta. Frodo seguì con meraviglia i suoi movimenti, che lo portarono di nuovo fuori. Il gruppetto che lì confabulava dileguò. Uff…

E l'altro, sollevato, scoppiò a ridere.

Quella sera decise di recarsi al Drago Verde, adducendo la scusa d'andare a far quattro chiacchiere con Pipino, che lì attendeva la festa. Davanti alla tavola imbandita dello zio, però, non seppe rinunciare ad una tazza del suo the.

Ah. Ero così stanco di lembas, cibo elfico, acqua elfica…

Vide il viso di Bilbo contrarsi. Al riflesso tremolante del fuoco il mutamento parve ingigantito, e colorò l'atmosfera di un alone inquietante.

Quando ti ho visto, questo pomeriggio…

Frodo alzò lo sguardo. Dalla fronte corrugata dello zio comprese. E' tutto vero.

…Come?

Non lo so. Forse l'abbiamo già vissuto rispose, tormentando il piatto col cucchiaio.

La teiera fischiò, interrompendo la tensione.

Bilbo?

Sì?

Andrai a stare dagli Elfi?

Mentre si recava al Drago Verde, più tardi di quanto avesse desiderato, Frodo camminò lontano dal sentiero. Sapeva che era presto per preoccuparsi: non aveva indosso l'Anello. I Nazgûl avrebbero attraversato l'Isen la vigilia di mezz'estate. Ciononostante avrebbe preferito restare a dormire a Casa Baggins, la collina più confortevole della Terra di Mezzo.

_Ma Bilbo mi sembrava così strano…_

Aveva provato a bussare a casa Gamgee, pensando di risparmiarsi una bella scarpinata - avrebbe spiegato, naturalmente. Ma non c'era nessuno. Era probabile che Sam avesse portato il suo vecchio al Drago Verde. Una ragione in più per andarci.

Distolse la mente dal pub e si concentrò sul boschetto. Era abbastanza fitto da ripararlo. Quando arrivò all'ultima curva, tuttavia, seppe che doveva abbandonare la scorciatoia. Il tratto allo scoperto sarà stato di duecento metri al massimo, non molti per un hobbit in normali disposizioni d'animo; troppi per un hobbit fortemente suggestionato.

Deglutì, si accovacciò e attese._ Questo sentiero di notte si allunga, accidenti? _Stava per alzarsi e proseguire, sentendosi paranoico, quando un rumore gli fece rizzare tutti i peli del corpo. No, non era un rumore. Era… lo spegnersi delle voci notturne. Grilli, rapaci, piccoli mammiferi. Tutti tacquero di punto in bianco.

Oh no gemette, appoggiando la testa ad un tronco.

Col cuore in gola, celò la propria forma sotto un cespuglio. E attese.

Alla fine, il lento trottare che sempre riudiva negli incubi arrivò. Era sempre più vicino. Frodo scorse un gruppo di millepiedi fuggire tra gli aghi di pino e, davvero, avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per non accorgersene. Gemette in silenzio, mentre un velo di gelido sudore lo ricopriva. _No, per favore…_

Strinse il fianco e, incapace di muovere un ciglio, attese.

Anche il Male sapeva? Dunque non era l'unico a rammentare? Era probabile che avessero deciso di agire tempestivamente… ma come poteva essere possibile? Dovevano aver ricordato prima di lui, che si era svegliato solo quel pomeriggio. Sembrava tanto misterioso.

Ben presto cavallo e cavaliere furono sopra il cespuglio. Ecco, avrebbero sentito, si sarebbero fermati. Frodo trovò uno zoccolo sporco accanto al proprio viso. La gola secca, vide l'altro entrare in collisione col terreno morbido. Doveva scappare. Doveva soltanto strisciare indietro e magari buttarsi nel fiume.

Il cavallo sbuffò.

Le zampe anteriori dell'animale sostarono un attimo sul posto, cercando di non scivolare sul lieve declivio. Poi continuarono per la loro strada.

Solo allora Frodo si accorse di poter udire gli animali che popolano la notte. Col fiatone, sbirciò oltre la cortina di foglie, riconoscendo il pony del vecchio Grassotto Bolgeri. Sopra, nessun cavaliere nero annusava l'aria alla ricerca dell'Unico, allaricerca del _Portatore_. Un uomo palesemente assonnato, che stava in sella per miracolo, conduceva il ronzino.

L'hobbit prese un grosso respiro, estraendo le gambe dal cespuglio e dirigendosi di buono, buonissimo passo verso casa. _E' inutile illudersi. Non ne sarò mai fuori._

Ebbe la consolazione di dormire senza sogni.

La mattina seguente, svegliato dal gallo, corse a leggere sotto gli alberi. La penombra lo mise a disagio, ma poco dopo il sole inondava la sua bella Contea. Non poté che esimersi dalla lettura, catturato da quei colori, dalle voci soddisfatte. Già, quel giorno dovevano accorrere in massa per aiutare a montare tavole, tendoni, ammucchiare stoviglie… e soprattutto, innalzare il festone che avrebbe ufficialmente aperto i festeggiamenti.

Ah, la festa di Bilbo era stato l'ultimo giorno veramente sereno. Dalla sua partenza, poi, una subdola apprensione aveva nidificato nel suo cuore. Non se n'era mai andata.

Rieccola. Corrucciato, Frodo chiuse il volume che appoggiava alle ginocchia, il segno tenuto da un dito.

_Se accetterò nuovamente di portare l'Anello sino a Gran Burrone, non voglio attendere che i servi di Sauron mi cadano tra capo e collo anche stavolta, _rimuginò_. Devo partire insieme a Bilbo… e a Gandalf, che non avrà bisogno di correre a Gondor per cercare gli scritti del re Isildur. Ricorderà anche lui? E Sam, Pipino e Merry… forse sarebbe meglio lasciarli fuori da questa storia. Ed io, è inutile… Anche se questa volta dovesse finire prima, o andare meglio in qualche modo… non mi libererò mai da…_

Assorto nel cupo futuro, impiegò qualche tempo per riconoscere la melodia che scivolava liscia sotto i Mormorii dei paesani.

La via è aperta, vento in poppa faceva la vecchia canzone.

Elettrizzato, Frodo scattò in piedi, abbandonò il libro e troneggiò sul dosso naturale, fissando con aria di sufficienza colui che avanzava sul carretto sfasciato.

Sei in ritardo annunciò, assaporando le proprie parole.

Gandalf esitò visibilmente, ma quando sollevò il capo il suo viso vestiva l'aria severa che l'hobbit si aspettava.

Uno stregone non è mai in ritardo, Frodo Baggins. Arriva precisamente quando è sua intenzione farlo.

E, come un tempo – quel tempo che tutti, in qualche modo, avvertivano essere occorso e allo stesso tempo non avvenuto, cancellato con stucco per riscriverci sopra -, le loro espressioni seriose divennero risate.

E' più bello del solito rivederti, Gandalf! esclamò Frodo, gettandosi a capofitto sul Grigio.

Una battuta era già stata cambiata. E Gandalf comprese.

E così vedendo Frodo si ricorda questa strana storia borbottò la sera stessa, seduto sulla panchina a masticare il bocchino della pipa. Accanto a lui, Bilbo osservava distrattamente gli ultimissimi preparativi per la festa. Uhmm. Inaspettato è questo. E non è bene…

Non è bene che abbiamo un'idea di ciò che potrebbe accadere?

Non è bene che sia così facile ricordare.

_Se i servi di Sauron lo vedranno…_

Via, non ti crucciare prima della mia festa di compleanno, Gandalf esclamò Bilbo, prendendo una boccata di erba pipa. C'è ancora tanto tempo: Meriadoc e Peregrino devono ancora terrorizzarci col tuo drago, io devo ancora rinunciare all'anello; tu devi ancora galoppare di qua e di là per farti imprigionare su torri e in abissi senza fine… eh! C'è tutto il tempo di questa terra! Guardò un po' su, cercando di inquadrare l'occhiata dello stregone. Ah, non fare quella faccia! A cose fatte, non vedo l'ora di liberarmi di quella patacca. Mi dispiace separarmene soltanto perché so bene quale peso comporterà per Frodo.

L'altro annuì, lasciando cadere l'argomento.

Se ne stettero entrambi lì, a fare cerchi e navi di fumo, sino a che i richiami della folla non comunicarono loro che la festa era decisamente stata attesa abbastanza.

Al centro delle tavolate, in mezzo al brusio e alla musica, danzava un'ammucchiata indescrivibile di giovani hobbit. Gandalf quasi strabuzzò gli occhi nel vedere Frodo, Merry e Pipino trascinare in un ballo a cerchio gran parte dei ballerini; e per poco non gli si annodarono le sopracciglia quando quelli che non erano stati fatti su si unirono spontaneamente.

Sembra che stasera i ragazzi siano su di giri esclamò il Gaffiere. Bilbo annuì, compiaciuto dell'inaspettata verve del nipote.

E' solo un bene, Gaffiere. E' solo un bene.

Il cerchio si ruppe, buttando Frodo ed una giovane hobbit al centro. Mentre i due si prendevano a braccetto e iniziavano il ballo di penitenza, Merry e Pipino sgusciarono via, inosservati nella calca ridente.

Sembrano tutti ubriachi commentò il primo.

Il secondo cercò di spiare al di sopra della ressa, con scarsi successi. Credi che funzionerà? Se ricorda anche lui, non ci permetterà di raggiungere il suo carro…

Tranquillo sogghignò Meriadoc, schermandosi teatralmente gli occhi dalla botte su cui era salito. Dalla suddetta postazione godette di una visuale eccellente. Le mie idee non falliscono mai.

Il Tuc fece una mezza smorfia.

Il pesce ha abboccato.

Di' piuttosto che è stato costretto all'amo rettificò distrattamente Pipino. Nel frattempo, Gandalf il Grigio veniva circondato da una turba di pseudoammiratrici e trasportato a forza al centro della pista. Frodo ruzzolò via, grato di poter interrompere l'infinito ballo di penitenza. Aveva come l'impressione che la hobbit con cui aveva ballato gli avesse messo gli occhi addosso. Beh, sospirò, sentendosi strano. Era carina con quei fiocchetti.

Sam, invece, che pensava alle cose serie, si scusò con Rosie e corse come un pazzo verso le tende, ben consapevole dell'immediato futuro. Ma era troppo tardi. La tenda più vicina prese il volo, e Frodo parve rammentare a sua volta.

State giù gridò ai presenti, agitando le braccia. Cioè, no, state calmi, ecco, è solo un…

Aaaaah!

Era il segnale. Infatti, non appena il drago di fuoco ebbe preso forma e virato verso il basso, si scatenò il finimondo. Caddero i tavoli, caddero le persone. Più per spirito d'emulazione che altro, quelli che erano a conoscenza della verità si buttarono pancia a terra con gli altri. L'enorme belva dalle ali di pipistrello sorvolò planando la piana. Frodo fu grato d'essersi costretto, nonostante la suggestione, a tener gli occhi aperti. Che sensazione aveva provato Bilbo ai piedi della Montagna Solitaria?

Sulle acque del lago vi fu la pioggia d'argento, la precipitazione più bella che il cielo potesse desiderare. E in quella luce ricordò un viso… coronato di puro fulgore.

Frodo ha deciso di non venire con te.

A queste parole Bilbo si voltò, uno zaino per le mani. Gandalf lo vide un po' deluso, un po' sollevato.

Lo ha fatto per proteggerti. Ha acconsentito a portare l'Anello fino a Gran Burrone; non vuole rischiare che tu venga coinvolto.

Eh sospirò l'hobbit, senza cercare di nascondere il sorriso dolceamaro. Caro ragazzo… dovrei essere io a proteggerlo, io a buttare quella diavoleria nel Monte Fato. Sono stato io a portarlo qui.

Bilbo vociò lo stregone, quasi aspettandosi di sentire la voce straniata dell'amico. Bilbo rise, poggiando un oggetto sulla mensola dell'ingresso.

Non temere, Gandalf. So da cosa devo difendermi. E anche se è difficile sui suoi lineamenti apparve un moto di sofferenza, lo sarà molto di più per loro.

Detto questo, oltrepassò la porta di Casa Baggins e aspettò. Quando Gandalf lo ebbe raggiunto, lo abbracciò, guardando la collina.

Casa Baggins. La casa più ammirata e invidiata della Contea, dove sono nato, sono cresciuto, ho incontrato lo stregone più stravagante di tutti e accolto tredici pazzi nani. Gandalf rise, quella risata strascicata che tutti conoscevano. Sulla soglia di questa casa ho visto per l'ultima volta i miei genitori. E Frodo è scivolato a dieci anni, la prima visita Bilbo puntellò un poco il piede nella ghiaia, immerso nei ricordi. E' triste pensare che non la rivedrò più.

Sentire nostalgia per qualcosa o per qualcuno significa che l'hai amato veramente molto, Bilbo disse lo Stregone. E questo è un pensiero consolante, credimi.

L'hobbit allora sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise, aggiustando le bretelle dello zaino. Addio, amico mio.

Gandalf sorrise; come Bilbo ebbe disceso il sentiero e fu distante, annuì qualche volta, preparandosi ad attendere Frodo. E' triste, sì, è triste. Ma non si può mai dire.

Frodo giunse poco dopo. Gandalf era sicuro che avesse atteso nei paraggi, aspettando che lo zio partisse come desiderava: senza saluti. Bilbo non era mia stato in buoni rapporti con gli addii, e sebbene entrambi sapessero che quello non lo sarebbe stato, non voleva ricordargli di persona che cosa si lasciava dietro. _E poi,_ riflette l'hobbit, _chi può dire che ci rivedremo? Questa è un'altra storia. Potrei precipitare in una scarpata e battere la testa, e tanti saluti. Potrei fallire. Stavolta Sam potrebbe non risvegliarmi abbastanza presto e impedirmi d'infilare l'Anello…_

Padron Frodo chiamò Samvise, comparendo in tandem nel suo campo visivo e mentale. Potrei entrare con voi?

Certo Sam. Almeno ti risparmierai un bernoccolo in testa!

Eh già…

Entrarono. Stavolta Gandalf non era accantucciato davanti al caminetto, impegnato a torturare la pipa: li aspettava nell'ingresso e indicò la mensola dello specchio, accanto agli appendiabiti. Solo tu puoi decidere, Frodo. Ricorda che non ti costringerò mai a fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà. Non lo voglio. Vide l'incertezza dell'hobbit. Come ignorarla? Il suo desiderio di vivere era forte, forte la ripugnanza per l'Anello, eppure lo stregone sapeva che soltanto lui poteva assicurare la libertà alla Terra di Mezzo. Lui e Sam. Insieme erano riusciti nell'impresa che aveva sconfitto anche il grande Isildur. C'era qualcosa che rendeva vincenti le carte di quelle creature piccole, indifese e, al contempo, resistenti come le radici di una sequoia.

Ma sappi… che in questo modo l'esito potrebbe essere completamente diverso Frodo e Sam alzarono di scatto la testa. L'Oscuro Signore ha una seconda possibilità per coprire le terre libere d'oscurità, proprio come voi due l'avete di vivere, organizzare, affrontare diversamente il viaggio guardò Frodo mentre pronunciava queste parole. Liberare troppe variabili… può rendere instabile il sistema.

Gli occhi azzurri del giovane si scurirono. Sapeva che cosa doveva fare; solo che aveva paura, come sempre. Sapeva tutto ciò che l'aspettava, e sapeva che ciononostante non sarebbe riuscito a stornarlo da se stesso. _Sono un debole, _pianse. _Ma…_Guardò l'Anello. __

Protese il braccio e portò la mano socchiusa sotto la mensola, teso. L'oggetto, che prima era parso perfettamente stabile, cadde in essa. Sam soffocò appena l'esclamazione di sorpresa. Fu deglutendo che Frodo strinse le dita intorno all'anello.

Sam gli si fece più vicino e Gandalf s'inginocchiò, posando le mani sulle spalle del Portatore. Sorrideva. Frodo ebbe la simultanea realizzazione: in qualche modo, Gandalf capiva. Come? Lui era il portatore dell'Anello del Fuoco, un tesoro benigno.

Partiremo domani. Se i nostri nemici non ricordano, cosa di cui possiamo essere relativamente certi, abbiamo un vantaggio di mesi.

Non possiamo esserne sicuri, è vero azzardò Sam, ma io prima di rivedere Padron Frodo non rammentavo assolutamente nulla. E' stato come…

…risvegliarsi da un sogno.

Frodo avvertì lo sguardo dello stregone posarsi su di lui.

Se è vero che tu sei la chiave, amico mio disse questi. In questo caso dovremo essere doppiamente prudenti. La storia non si ripete mai nello stesso modo. Possiamo solo cercare di limitare i cambiamenti.

L'hobbit annuì.

Poi un frullio alla finestra li fece tendere; Sam quasi accoppò la bella colomba che vi si era posata.

Che diav…

Shh intimò Gandalf, avvicinatosi al davanzale. Lo videro chinarsi e parve loro di sentirlo bisbigliare in una lingua sconosciuta. Sam, preda di reverenziale timore, sfiorò il braccio di Frodo.

Parla con gli animali sussurrò. Frodo osservò senza battere ciglio, ipnotizzato.

La colomba volò via. Non piacque loro l'espressione di Gandalf, poiché era pensierosa. Li squadrò dalla sua altezza - non per intimorirli, piuttosto per… esaminare le loro possibilità. Il Portatore sentì un tuffo all'altezza del petto.

Infine il Maiar soffiò via dalle labbra la barba e disse: Dovrete andare da soli.

Gli occhi di Frodo dilatarono. Rivide il nascondiglio sotto le radici, la mano di ferro protesa…

Perché?! protestò Sam.

Mi dispiace, Frodo confessò lo stregone, sincero. La mia presenza è richiesta altrove, poiché… ai Porti Grigi sta avvenendo un prodigio. Sì, chiamiamolo così.

Che cosa esalò lui.

Gandalf si rizzò, scrutando dalla finestra. Sembrava provare un genuino shock. Hanno avvistato una vela all'orizzonte. Sta arrivando una nave dalle terre dell'Ovest. Sta arrivando… una nave.

***

**Seconda nota: **scusate ^^ se vi state chiedendo "non poteva scrivere tutto nella prima? Senza romperci ancora?" allora avrete una risposta. Sono talmente abituata a leggerne due, messe proprio così, che ormai mi viene spontaneo! E' una ragione stupida? Ehm ^^; lo so…

Per commenti, consigli, domande e/o proteste, commentate! Chi non scrive storie forse non può capire, ma da quando ho cominciato ho compreso perché altri prima di me chiedessero commenti. E' molto importante, quasi fondamentale. Un autore apprezza molto i complimenti, e ragiona sulle critiche per migliorare. In fondo, chi non vuole sapere cosa gli altri pensano del suo lavoro?

Hit the button!

Please.


	4. Menta

**Nota: **vai col quarto capitolo! Finché sono in vacanza ne approfitto. Ma non fateci il lecco… ^^;

**Hit the button!**

_Capitolo terzo_

**_Menta_**__

Gandalf non aveva mai sentito tanto la mancanza d'Ombromanto come durante la folle corsa ai Porti Grigi. La sua cavalcatura non poteva competere con l'orgoglio di Rohan. Tuttavia era giovane ed energica; lo condusse sicuro alle coste. Smontò affannosamente, inquietato dalla folla che intravedeva, oltre la città di pietra.

Cìrdan era sul pontile, la colomba sulla spalla, e al suo giunger volse il capo. Con lui, tutti i volti impassibili degli elfi rivolsero gli occhi al Grigio. Poi, quando Cìrdan tornò a scrutare l'orizzonte, lo imitarono.

Nell'aria aleggiavano i canti che molti di loro non udivano da secoli, e che molti altri, nati nelle terre dell'Est, non avevano mai ascoltato. Gandalf alzò il viso al cielo di nuvole, gonfio di vento.

Ed ecco, il sole risplendette sull'enorme vela, che cresceva e cresceva. Poi, dopo averla scrutata a lungo, lo stregone la riconobbe. Era una delle prime navi! No… era la prima, la prima ad aver condotto da Eressëa i Valar ed i loro discendenti! E quella apparteneva agli alti Valar… ma chi, chi di loro…

Fece un passo avanti. Cìrdan socchiuse le labbra.

I particolari dell'imbarcazione alata divennero nitidi. La prua frangeva le onde, ed oltre il parapetto si stagliò una figura, una piccola, delicata figura. Gandalf ritrovò se stesso a protendersi, ansioso. Chi poteva essere? Della silenziosa folla d'elfi la tensione fremette.

Quando l'imbarcazione attraccò scese un'unica persona, posata delicatamente sul pontile dalle braccia di un Valar dal lungo mantello, cappuccio grigio. Era piccola e delicata, come un fiore in boccio. Si volse verso le fiancate d'argento e salutò i passeggeri con lo stupefacente sorriso degli occhi lucidi.

Fu con un'espressione indecifrabile che diede addio al naviglio, che i grandi remi sospingevano lontano, mentre intorno a lei la luce affievoliva.

Abbassò le palpebre. Poi volse le spalle all'oceano. Gli ultimi bagliori del suo splendore immortale svanirono, lasciando una comune, fragile creatura. Ma quella era la sua decisione: dopo tanto tempo, posar di nuovo piede sulla Terra di Mezzo.

Non poteva esserci dubbio, era nata figlia dei Valar. Eppure, la sua statura… 

_Cìrdan… Mithrandir._

Dalla sua bocca non provenne alcun suono. La sua voce era definitivamente perduta; ma non per questo il sorriso vacillò. Le rimanevano il corpo, la mite intelligenza, l'amore. E l'antichissima gemma appuntata ai capelli.

Quand'essa attrasse i raggi accecanti del sole, Gandalf la riconobbe.

E per poco non lasciò cadere il bastone sulla battigia.

Padron Frodo, è ora.

Uhn…

Padron Frodo, è ora!

Frodo si rigirò un paio di volte e, al terzo richiamo, gettò il cuscino della poltrona in faccia a Sam. Quello ruzzolò indietro e riuscì ad incespicare sui propri piedi, caracollando sul divano. Il conseguente fracasso svegliò Frodo dal riposo che aveva voluto prendere prima di partire. L'hobbit spalancò due occhi così.

Santo cielo, Sam, mi dispiace!

Non fa niente, Padron Frodo, non fa niente… sono caduto da solo.

Mezz'ora e uno spuntino abbondante dopo erano in via. Samvise sfilò lo zaino per assicurarsi di non aver dimenticato alcunché. Frodo invece girò la chiave nella toppa dorata, ritto davanti alla porta di Casa Baggins. Dopo che ebbe ritratto la mano rimase lì, cercando avidamente di memorizzare ogni immagine dell'amata collina, dove la curva dello sterrato era più dolce e la valle luminosa. Sospirò. _Almeno non sarò solo…_

Provò un'ondata di gratitudine per Sam, la cui amicizia e fedeltà erano sconfinate. Sapeva quanto temesse il viaggio – avrebbe voluto poterglielo risparmiare, così come aveva deciso di fare con Meriadoc e Peregrino – ma era stato irremovibile. _Padron Frodo non va da nessuna parte senza il sottoscritto! _aveva annunciato a Gandalf. E lo stregone era stato visibilmente sollevato. Frodo non poté che sentirsi mortificato, tuttavia in nessun caso avrebbe affermato di esser autosufficiente, pratico e coraggioso quanto l'amico. Non lo era.

Nel lanciare un'ultima occhiata alla valle, dalla quale il sentiero usciva, rammentò anche le parole che Gandalf aveva rivolto loro prima di saltare in sella_:Ricordate: l'Oscuro Signore ha molte spie. Uccelli, animali d'ogni genere. Camminate lontano dalla strada principale, non importa quanto sia il nostro anticipo._ Poi, guardandolo negli occhi, gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla. Fortissimo era il presentimento di Frodo. _Non metterlo mai. E sii prudente. Ricorda: per Sauron è il secondo tentativo. Lui non deve mai scoprirlo, Frodo._

Il giovane raggiunse Sam, sorridendo con la consueta mitezza.

Andiamo Sam. Ci aspetta un lungo cammino.

Avete ragione, Padron Frodo sospirò Samvise. Avete ragione.

Attraversarono i campi, guadarono rogge e torrenti, Frodo tenendo sempre un occhio intorno. Finché era nel territorio di Hobbiville sapeva di poter stare tranquillo, il problema era che la sua mente non voleva saperne. E c'era un'altra immagine che l'occupava. Sam lo vide pensieroso per molto tempo. Non chiese nulla, temendo d'esser invadente. Tuttavia, come arrivarono ai confini del suo "mondo conosciuto" – anche se ormai non poteva più definirlo tale – dovette parlare.

Andrà tutto bene, padron Frodo. Non… non preoccupatevi. Finirà bene, come l'altra volta. Stava rassicurando se stesso, capì, e tentò di mordersi la lingua. La risatina di Frodo lo interruppe.

Così male?

Mentre sorridevano l'uno all'altro, traendo coraggio dalla compagnia, una voce li chiamò da lontano. Videro una figuretta attraversare il campo che fiancheggiava il sentiero, correndo come una volpe. A ben vedere della volpe aveva ben poco, poiché i suoi capelli erano un covone di fieno e una nuvola d'efelidi il musetto. L'aspettarono, pazienti. Ella fermò la propria corsa cavallina a pochi metri da loro, piegata in due.

Frodo la riconobbe. Era la ragazza che aveva ballato con lui la penitenza alla festa di Bilbo. Menta…

…Brandybuck! esclamò lei, mettendosi sull'attenti. Una cascata di risate seguì la presentazione. Frodo sorrise, compiacente. L'immagine vaga che aveva occupato i suoi pensieri svanì; a lei fu sovrapposto il lentigginoso sorriso della nuova arrivata.

Sei una lontana parente di Padron Frodo, vero? constatò Sam.

Entrambi inarcarono le sopracciglia. Menta smise di salterellare sulle impronte di cavallo, mollando le cocche del grembiule.

Davvero, Mastro Samvise? al titolo lui arrossì, ma la parlantina della ragazza soffocò qualunque tentativo di sminuire se stesso. Ora che mi ci fai pensare, forse hai ragione. Il mio pro-prozio è tuo nonno, Frodo Baggins. Gorbadoc detto Largacinta. Dico bene?

Frodo socchiuse la bocca, additandola per metà finché non si rese conto della maleducazione. Tu, tu sei Menta figlia di Marmadas?! Il Brandybuck più giovane che si sia mai sposato?

Siì, e la mia cugina di terzo grado preferita! gridò Merry, saltando fuori dal nascondiglio di fusti di granturco. Con lui c'era Pipino, naturalmente, perché avevano pianificato tutto. Atterrarono vicini a Menta, placcandola e formando una discreta ammucchiata. Lei, lungi dal risentirsene, cominciò a ridere e strappare erba da ficcare in bocca a chi capitava sotto tiro. Uno di questi fu Pipino.

Frrrr! sputò l'hobbit Menta!

Pipino! scimmiottò la giovane.

Il rituale continuò per qualche tempo, lasciando Sam quasi spaventato. Non aveva mai visto Peregrino Tuc e Meriadoc Brandybuck così sfegatati per una ragazza. Erano giovani, appena alle soglie dell'età in cui comincia ad interessare il sesso femminile – eccetto qualche raro caso, vedi il padre della suddetta ragazza. Ecco, appunto, ora che ricordava, il sangue di quelle due famiglie…

Frodo invece credette di capire Merry e Pipino. Menta era una personcina vivace. Non bella, attirava subito sorrisi e simpatie grazie alla nuvola d'efelidi; la prima impressione che dava era quella di un gattino selvaggio. Svelta, agile, pronta… Frodo si ritrovò letteralmente a squadrare tutte le qualità più o meno evidenti di quello spirito agreste. La frittata fu fatta quando lei si volse. L'hobbit arrossì fino alla punta dei piedi e, come se avesse alle calcagna tutti i nove Nazgûl, cominciò a trascinare avanti Sam.

Sarà meglio muoverci brontolò. _Che figura!_

Hey hey hey! protestò Pipino, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso Meriadoc. Sta scappando, sta scappando!

Chi?! esplose quello, buttando Menta gambe all'aria. Quella lanciò un gridolino indignato.

In men che non si dica, i due furono di nuovo in grado di nuocere. Frodo diede un'occhiata oltre la spalla e li vide prendere la rincorsa… al che il suo cervello cominciò a sospettare qualcosa.

La nostra partenza non doveva essere segreta?

Non ho aperto bocca, lo giuro, Padron Frodo! assicurò Sam.

Hey tu! Come osi guardare il sedere di mia cugina?! Eh? berciò Merry, roteando scherzosamente un pugno. La faccia del Portatore prese fuoco.

Cosa farei io? rispose, cercando di sembrare arrabbiato. Ma quei due pazzi scatenati erano ormai vicini. Spinto da un impulso più forte, girò sui tacchi e corse a perdifiato. Insomma, volete tornare a casa sì o no? esclamò tra la disperazione e l'adrenalina che sempre accompagna il fuggitivo. Ma perché gli veniva da ridere?

Assolutamente no! puntualizzò Pipino.

Merry, Pipino, aspettatemi esclamò Menta. E di galoppo dietro l'altro.

Le loro voci rimbalzarono contro la piccola gola che si apriva davanti a loro. Gola?! dissero Sam e Meriadoc all'unisono. Frodo, Menta e Pipino arrivarono loro nella schiena, buttandoli avanti. Oaaaaaaaah!

Tonf.

Pipino alzò la faccia dal terriccio e vide davanti a se un mucchietto verde. Oops. Per un pelo.

Ahiahiahi… stavolta mi sa che mi son davvero rotto qualcosa lamentò Merry. A quel punto Menta lasciò libero Frodo, inciampò nella gamba di Sam e atterrò col tallone nel suddetto mucchietto, spruzzando Pipino in faccia. I due si guardarono, sconcertati. Merry scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle.

Sam scosse la testa e tirò su il corpo dolorante. Che altro gli sarebbe toccato vedere? Ormai aveva visto una ragazza quale Menta pestare una… una, beh, di mucca. Diede la mano a Frodo e l'aiutò ad alzarsi a sua volta. Ma, mentre sulla bocca del pasciuto Gamgee era possibile leggere un mezzo sorriso, il volto del Portatore era pallido come un cencio. Le risate degli amici erano ovattate alle sue orecchie. Camminò oltre il gruppetto, vittima di un altro accesso di riso (Menta si puliva col fazzoletto di Merry, che ora non rideva più tanto) e cercò per terra con lo sguardo.

Vedere una colonia di funghi gli spinse il cuore dappertutto tranne dove avrebbe dovuto battere. Le mani gelarono, le ginocchia divennero insensibili.

E' meglio toglierci dalla strada avvertì. Menta fu l'unica a non comprendere la vera natura dell'avvertimento. Merry e Pipino alzarono di scatto la testa e come per magia si ritrovarono nello stesso sentiero nel quale erano precipitati un tempo. E dove…

Credevo che avessimo evitato accuratamente la direzione sud-est disse il primo, raccogliendo con maggior fretta la roba che gli era caduta fuori dallo zaino.

Certo che l'abbiamo fatto! esclamò Pipino, indicando qualcosa sulla bussola. Frodo, Sam e Menta avvicinarono il naso all'oggetto.

Pipino, quello è il sud osservò Menta.

Cosa? disse lui.

Devi guardare l'estremità con la freccia spiegò Frodo, che grazie a Bilbo un poco se ne intendeva (chiunque se ne intende più di Pipino). Sconsolato, aprì la strada attraverso il sottobosco e abbandonò rapidamente il sentiero. Temeva che, se avesse scrutato troppo a lungo la Curva dei Castagni, avrebbe udito un grido d'oltretomba…

Sam si riscosse dal suo stupore e andò dietro all'amico, seguito a ruota da Menta, che camminava in punta di piedi con le gonne sollevate quasi oltre la decenza. Ma si sa, dopo certi incontri preferisci vedere dove metti i piedi.

Meriadoc infilò le braccia sotto le bretelle dello zaino (aveva voluto organizzarsi), strappò la bussola di mano al Tuc e imboccò la scia dei compagni, scotendo la testa con disapprovazione. Pipino scrollò le spalle, afferrò la propria borsa da viaggio e cominciò a riguadagnare terreno.

Sembra proprio che abbiamo un buon anticipo su quei cavalieri neri osservò poco dopo, guadagnandosi una gomitata mortale da Sam. Che ho detto?!

Merry indicò Frodo con un lieve cenno del mento; il pallore del capogruppo era pressoché immutato, ma Pipino non sembrò notarlo. O, se lo notò, preferì non dargli peso, per mantenere ancora un po' l'apparenza d'allegra scampagnata. Dopotutto, non avevano un enorme vantaggio? Partivano in anticipo, conoscevano le intenzioni, le prossime mosse del nemico. Questo per lui rendeva davvero il viaggio una scampagnata, o quasi.

Frodo camminava in testa. Il fazzoletto di cielo sopra le cime degli alberi s'avvicinava all'imbrunire e ancora non si vedeva segno del traghetto di Buckburgo. Menta sorpassò Sam e prese la mano del capofila. Frodo lanciò un'occhiata alla massa di ricci aggrovigliati che sobbalzava all'altezza della sua spalla, rispose al sorriso e rimase stupito alla velocità con cui s'abituò al contatto delle loro mani. Poi un pensiero disturbante rovinò il momento.

Si fermò – ci provò, perché tanta era l'energia con cui Menta camminava che lo trascinò per un tratto -, fissò Merry e Pipino negli occhi ed incrociò le braccia. Il vento sferzò i loro capelli, facendoli rabbrividire.

Che cosa c'è, Padron Frodo?

Mi stavo chiedendo, Sam fece quello, senza smettere di fissare i due hobbit con uno scintillio per metà divertito, per metà indispettito. Se questi degni signori hanno intenzione di portare una ragazza nel viaggio che ci aspetta.

Menta sorrise. Conosceva le circostanze – vagamente, certo – e doveva ammettere che la prospettiva di una spedizione segreta l'aveva tentata moltissimo. Ma dallo sguardo di Meriadoc aveva compreso che non si trattava di un viaggio di piacere. E in fondo le bastava arrivare sino al casolare del traghetto, dove i custodi, gli zii materni, l'aspettavano. Peccato che quel bel Baggins se n'andasse per chissà quanto tempo! A lei importavano meno che niente le voci sulla presunta originalità ereditata da "Folle Bilbo".

Non preoccuparti, Frodo disse Merry. Menta ci ha solo dato una mano a trattenerti.

Già. Se non ci fosse stata lei, avremmo di nuovo fatto fermata dal vecchio Maggot! ridacchiò Pipino, ottenendo un'ennesima occhiataccia dall'amico. Hey, ce l'avete con me oggi? borbottò. L'altro gli batté una manata sulla schiena.

Ma no, ma no. E' solo che siamo tutti un po' nervosi.

Non sareste dovuti venire.

Non pensarci nemmeno! esclamò il duo, indignato.

Frodo sospirò, sconfitto, e vide il sole tramontare.

Sbrighiamoci, ragazzi. Voglio raggiungere quel traghetto prima che sia completamente buio disse, voltandosi. Prima di riprendere la marcia, però, dedicò loro un sorriso. In ogni caso, grazie. Grazie per avermi cercato.

Pipino, Sam e Merry annuirono, sentendosi accettati ed apprezzati per quello che, dopotutto, era un sacrificio personale. Lo facevano volentieri – accompagnavano un caro amico nel pericolo, andavano incontro alla maturità, a mille cose nuove – ma restava tale. Menta, dal canto suo, scorse qualcosa di tremendamente triste nelle profondità di quegli occhi azzurri, e ne fu toccata. Il suo sorriso, stavolta, fu il suo vero sorriso: dolce. Comprensivo.

A discapito dei desideri di Frodo, giunsero nei pressi dell'attracco con un buio pesto. La luna era coperta dalle nuvole, o forse non era nemmeno una notte di luna. Menta, che dalla vista di quella sua espressione non aveva più mollato Frodo, sentì un fremito di nervosismo attraversare il suo corpo. Influenzata, scrutò i dintorni.

Non c'è assolutamente niente sbottò. Non sentì? I grilli, le cicale e i pipistrelli. Finché puoi udire la loro voce, non c'è nulla da temere.

Sollevò gli occhi, mentre dietro Sam e Peregrino bisbigliavano qualcosa, ma ciò che passò sull'immacolato viso di Frodo la fece sentire una bambina. Era un colpo al cuore, poiché in quell'attimo, in un solo attimo, Menta percepì la distanza che li separava. C'era qualcosa in quegli occhi… Seppe che mai avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo.

Sconvolta, lasciò la sua mano. Lui trattenne il sospiro. Bene, era successo: aveva coinvolto e ferito un'altra persona. Doveva proprio complimentarsi con se stesso, non mancava un'occasione.

Ecco il traghetto mormorò Meriadoc.

Davanti ai cinque hobbit si stagliarono la piccola radura del traghetto di Buckburgo e, non distante, la casa dei custodi. Menta li trascinò avanti, insistendo perché accettassero almeno una tazza di birra bollente. Frodo avrebbe voluto proseguire… poi vide quando Sam fosse stanco – quel testone voleva sempre portare più roba nel suo zaino – e acconsentì.

La costruzione era un'accogliente casetta a due piani. Quando si era reso necessario un controllo più stretto del traghetto, i custodi avevano direttamente comprato e arredato per vivere con la massima comodità; anche la compagnia non mancava: c'era parecchia gente dentro, e regnava incontrastata l'atmosfera del pub di campagna. Frodo sbatté più volte le palpebre, abituando gli occhi alla luce.

Quando abbiamo preso il traghetto l'ultima volta bisbigliò a Sam, Non mi è sembrato di sentire tutta questa gente nella casa. Le luci erano spente.

Probabilmente non vengono tutte le sere rispose quello, mentre in realtà uno strano presentimento stringeva il suo respiro.

Vuoi dire che… quei cavalieri… balbettò Pipino, che aveva sentito tutto. Frodo sobbalzò, poi agitò la mano a mezz'aria.

Basta, basta. Non succederà più.

Come facciamo a saperlo? Qui ci sono mia cugina e i miei proz… mhf protestò il Tuc, ragionevolmente interrotto da Merry. Quello li guardò negli occhi. E notarono l'avvicinarsi di Menta.

Ragazzi, volete le birre o un po' di the? chiese l'hobbit, indicandola con un gesto galante.

Uhn. Una birra, grazie mille rispose Sam. Padron Frodo?

Grazie masticò quello, deglutendo. Il sorriso di Menta gli faceva arrossire il naso, poteva vederlo nel riflesso del vetro, il che non era il massimo.

Alla fine si unirono al tavolo dei padroni di casa, sul quale pendeva una lanterna arancione; chiacchierarono per un po', conciliando come potevano il debito d'ospitalità con la riservatezza. Gli zii di Menta erano molto curiosi. Per fortuna, arrivò il momento d'andare.

Dovremmo prendere il traghetto, signore spiegò Frodo. Affari importanti ci attendono oltre il Brandivino e non possiamo indugiare, sebbene il vostro invito ci onori.

Lo zio di Menta si lisciò la barba grigia, attributo piuttosto inusuale per un hobbit - questo rafforzò l'opinione di Sam: c'era del sangue Tuc in quel ramo Brandybuck. Ormai nessuno poteva fargli cambiare idea. Capisco, sì, capisco. Capisco, capisco Pipino raggrinzì il naso, facendogli il verso, e si beccò un'altra gomitata da Merry. Bene, bene, andate pure. Domani il vecchio Balbit lo riporterà indietro. Sì, sì, tanto avrei dovuto andargli incontro. Bene, bene, mi fate un favore, grazie.

Grazie a lei ribatté Frodo, chinando lievemente il capo. Salutò la padrona e uscì, prima che qualcos'altro spuntasse a trattenerli. Menta gli corse dietro.

Grazie grazie grazie disse Pipino ai padroni. Sam lo beccò e trascinò via per l'orecchio; entrambi collisero sull'uscio con Merry. Ahiahi…

Shhh! intimò il Brandybuck, indicando due figure poco distanti. Chiudete la bocca e avviamoci al traghetto in silenzio. Credo che Menta abbia qualcosa di personale da dire a Frodo.

Sam sfigurò per un attimo, mentre Pipino spalancava la bocca. Aaah, s'è presa una cotta per il nostro Frodo! Ma com'è che non lo sapev… Baff. Meriadoc gli ficcò in bocca il fazzoletto. Orrendo sospetto. Toglilo toglilo toglilo! protestò. Sono vittima delle circostanze!

Mentre ai margini della scena Sam e Merry cercavano di accoppare Pipino (più o meno), Frodo attese che Menta dicesse qualcosa. Non capiva il subitaneo mutamento nella ragazza. Era arrivata così allegra. Poi, in uno sguardo, l'allegria era stata smorzata.

La vide lì, davanti a sé, un papavero selvatico. Il suo cuore si riempì di calore.

Sei una brava ragazza, Menta Brandybuck disse, chinandosi su di lei. Non romperti la testa per uno come me. Bisbigliato questo, la baciò sulla fronte, poiché un tempo il bacio di Galadriel aveva saputo dar pace al suo cuore. Namarië.

_Addio, figlia della Contea._

La ragazza sostò a lungo sulla riva, incurante dei ranocchi nel fango. Le acque trasportavano la zattera verso la curva del fiume; forse Frodo poteva ancora discernere la sua posizione grazie alla massa dorata dei capelli, risplendenti sotto la luce lunare.

_Mi ha detto addio… _pensò. I sentimenti non hanno confini. Spezzano le barriere della lingua, e qualunque fosse quella che lui aveva usato, provava un'infinita nostalgia. Di chi? Di che cosa? _Ma forse… _aggiunse, _se m'impegnassi con tutta me stessa, potrei raggiungerlo!_

Frodo Baggins non le aveva mai ispirato quell'inquietudine, nessuno l'aveva mai fatto; era una ragazza di campagna, una serena fata del grano e delle lattughe. Da quel momento, Menta non fu più la stessa: il suo carattere rimase lo stesso, il suo sorriso lentigginoso non smise d'infondere spensieratezza in coloro che lo ricevevano; eppure, ogni notte di luna, doveva essere sulla riva del Brandivino. E non riuscì più a restare a lungo in uno stesso luogo.


End file.
